


you were my sunny day rain

by cherryvanilla



Category: Inception (2010) RPF
Genre: M/M, Vignette, thunderstorm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-10
Updated: 2011-09-10
Packaged: 2017-10-23 14:33:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/251390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cherryvanilla/pseuds/cherryvanilla
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Your lips spoke gold and honey."</p>
            </blockquote>





	you were my sunny day rain

**Author's Note:**

  * For [foxxcub](https://archiveofourown.org/users/foxxcub/gifts).



> Written for Aleesha, who gave me the prompt: sleeping through a thunderstorm, 500 words.  
> No cheating to be found. Real-life SO's non-existent here.

Joe doesn’t go to the L.A. premiere of Warrior. “It isn’t really my thing.” Tom just grins, dressed all in black, spraying on some cologne and checking himself in the hotel bathroom’s mirror. He doesn’t ask Joe to clarify if he means the film or the premiere. He knows the answer and isn’t offended. The both of them are so ridiculously agreeable and good-natured that sometimes it makes things difficult – such as sex. Joe would tell Tom, “You can fuck me tonight” and Tom would reply, “Nah, you can.” And so on and so forth as they trade laughs and easy smiles until they’re wrestling on the bed and succumbing to blowjobs instead.

They’ve been doing this for a while now. It started on Inception, tapered off a bit here and there (for specific reasons Joe doesn’t think about it and then for some not so specific ones). When Tom found out about Joe’s Batman casting he sent a text message that said ‘can’t wait to see you on the regular again.’ Joe replied with an emoticon and ignored the way his stomach flipped.

So yes, they’ve been doing this for a while and Joe has no idea what it is except he’s feeling happier than he has in a long time.

He doesn’t tell Tom he’ll be staying, just bunkers down and piddles online until he falls asleep. The bathroom light rouses him around 1am.

“I’m up, I’m up,” he slurs when Tom’s shadow falls over the bed.

“For what, might I ask?” His voice amused as he shrugs out of his jacket.

Joe pushes up onto his elbows. “You know..”

Tom waves him off, continues stripping. “I’m knackered. Go back to sleep, Joseph.”

He loves how Tom says his name. “S’raining,” he mumbles.

“So it is,” replies Tom. Joe can hear the smile in his voice.

A loud crash wakes him with a jolt. He lurches upward, recognizing the rumble of thunder. Tom is dead to the world beside him. Joe scowls, the snores nearly as loud as the thunder. Joe pushes at him half-heartedly and Tom rolls over, slinging an arm around his waist and shuffling closer.

“Mm, feel good, Joe.”

Joe freezes. “You awake?” he whispers, gaining nothing but an obnoxious snore in response.

Joe lies for long minutes, staring at the ceiling. The thunder is relentless. “How do you not hear this?” Joe sighs, annoyed. Tom just curls closer. Joe’s hand curves around Tom’s head. He strokes, still not used to the baldness. The skin is warm and smooth beneath his hand and Tom makes a soft sound.

“Love you,” Tom mutters. Joe tenses to his toes. He’s convinced Tom isn’t aware of who he is, can’t comprehend this as an actuality. He falls asleep, restless, thinking of only two words.

In the morning, Tom will most likely ask Joe if his snoring kept him awake. Joe will want to say, “No, your talking did” but in the end he’ll probably just blame the thunder.


End file.
